Ninfa del pantano más profundo
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Ellas solo pisaban los adoquines creyéndose dueñas de sus pasos. Tropezaron, Miyako sostuvo a Hikari para que no la tragara el mar. Y acabó ella siendo la que se zambulló en una sonrisa. [Para Carrie por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para Carrie Summertime por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!

* * *

 **.**

 **· Ninfa del pantano más profundo ·**

 **.**

Les llovía sobre los ojos y les empapaba el corazón.

El pelo de Miyako era un atardecer tormentoso sobre la colcha. La cabeza de Hikari, contra la suya, solo una roca más en el zapato.

El techo, blanco como el sol cuando no puedes mirarlo directamente. Pero, de todas formas, mantuvieron los ojos clavados en él.

Sus respiraciones se escapaban, se mezclaban en el aire de la habitación. Ellas se mantenían lejos.

Solo sus coronillas se tocaban. Y una mano rebelde buscó la de la otra.

Miyako tragó saliva. Dolió como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima. Hikari sonrió.

—Ten cuidado —advirtió, de nuevo—. Si caes, todo cambiará. No podrás volver.

Pero a Miyako no le importó y la besó.

La primera vez que miró los labios de Hikari como algo más, fue en un puerto. Las gaviotas chillaban cosas sobre hambre de sueños y se escapaban a un mejor horizonte. Ellas solo pisaban los adoquines creyéndose dueñas de sus pasos. Tropezaron, Miyako la sostuvo para que no la tragara el mar. Y acabó ella siendo la que se zambulló en una sonrisa.

Soñó con Hikari entre días de luna. Se cegó con canciones que de pronto comprendía y se quedó sorda con colores que tenían un nuevo matiz.

No entendía, no quería entender. Su mejor amiga de pronto era otra. Un hada, un ángel, una ninfa del pantano más profundo que buceaba hasta ella sonriendo. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? ¿Cómo podía Miyako escapar?

La segunda vez que miró los ojos de Hikari como algo más, fue en la universidad. Un pasillo abarrotado guardaba silencio mientras la veía acercarse. Tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubieran caído en un agua mucho más oscura que la del mar. Hablaron con las mejillas más que con la boca y se sentaron en un banco aunque parecían flotar. Se escapaban sin remedio hacia las nubes prófugas de cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Miyako, sin saber cómo ni por qué, notó que sus dedos llegaban a los de su amiga. Tocó la uña del anular y después huyó. Dentro de ella algo estaba a punto de explotar y el pánico le sabía a hierro y azúcar.

La tercera vez que miró el cuerpo de Hikari como algo más, fue en un puesto ambulante de ramen. Daisuke, el bobo que tropezaba con sus sueños, cocinó esperanzas y las invitó. A ellas les gustó y él pareció coger carrerilla y saltar hasta el otro lado del océano. Mientras tanto, sus manos buscaron calor en el ramen recién hecho y se encontraron en algún punto del vaho.

—Cuidado —escuchó Miyako. Solamente eso.

Pero entendió. Entendió.

La comida se enfrió y ninguna probó bocado. Se alejaron kilómetros sin siquiera moverse. Sus pies resbalaron con la sangre de pequeñas heridas abiertas.

Miyako quería curarse. No quería pensar en la enfermedad, pero encontró las pastillas.

Su primera pastilla se llamó Taichi Yagami. Se volvió adicta pronto. Sabía a canela y a calor, quemaba como lo hace el hielo en medio de un iceberg, aparecía rápido igual que un cometa. Y como un cometa se fue.

No dolió. Pero su enfermedad se volvió más grave. Veía a Hikari en páginas de libros sobre física, en las curvas de las ondas y en los sonidos de la lavadora. Sentía a Hikari entre las costillas y enredada en sus cejas. Cuando estaba con ella, intentaba solo oírla. No verla, no sentirla, únicamente oír su respiración y decirse que las amigas solo se quieren como amigas.

Pero era difícil. Las enfermedades no se curan en un día.

Volvió a recibir una advertencia en una tienda de ropa. Miyako se probaba un vestido que ocultara sus secretos y Hikari la miraba por el espejo. Sus pupilas eran pozos sin fondo que le ponían la carne de gallina. Quiso rozarle la cintura y ella se alejó.

—Cuidado, por favor.

Lo comprendió.

Anduvo hacia atrás en los caminos del corazón, aprisionó en una jaula todos los deseos y tiró la llave a las fieras de su cabeza. Cayó de rodillas más de una noche, sin soportar la presión. Se dijo que debía buscar una terapia alternativa.

Encontró su segunda medicina, se recetó a sí misma un Koushiro Izumi al día.

Él tecleó en sus pechos algoritmos de tranquilidad, ella se dejó hacer. Compartieron pantallas titilantes de amores rotos y otros que no llegaron a ser. Se pasaron un antivirus a prueba de dolores pasados. Pero no eran tan buenos hackers como creía.

—No me quieres —se lo dijo en una noche de sexo—. ¿Lo harás?

—No. —Koushiro nunca mintió—. Ni tú a mí.

Así falló su segundo tratamiento. Él cojeó hasta la salida y se encontró allí con una nueva enfermera. Ella necesitó silla de ruedas durante mucho tiempo. No había nadie que la empujara.

Pero salió sola. Miyako era perseverante cuando se lo proponía, y luchó contra viento y agua salada que hacía que le escocieran las heridas. Se ocultó en una cueva más días que noches y emergió como alguien nueva. Compuso canciones de falso amor con chicos a los que no quiso. Bailó tangos con desconocidos y se sintió extasiada por logros científicos.

No necesitaba más. Estaba perfectamente, curada.

Se mentía muy bien.

La siguiente advertencia llegó cuando ya creyó que caminaba erguida y los tacones la elevaban hasta la cumbre de las montañas. Hizo que hubiera un desprendimiento de rocas por los valles de su nariz. Provocó que se abriera un agujero en su garganta y tragara todos los escombros.

—Cuidado —le dijo Hikari aquel día, junto a una máquina de refrescos.

Miyako se había confiado. Pensó que no recaería y se bañó desnuda en las palabras, volvió a ser quien no tenía miedo de nada porque no había qué temer. Porque las amigas se quieren como amigas, y no piensan nada más.

Pero esa amiga tenía labios de hada, ojos de ángel y cuerpo de ninfa. Sin querer volvía a estar al borde del abismo, acariciando con el pelo la mejilla de Hikari.

Intentó entender, de veras lo intentó. No pudo.

Cayó como una bomba en casa de Hikari. Se tumbó en su cama, pegando la cabeza a la de quien consideró su amiga y nada más.

Ya no era nada más.

Era todo y no era nada y no podía ponerle palabras.

Por eso dejó que su mano buscara la suya. Por eso la besó. Porque, por muchas advertencias y pastillas que hubiera tragado, Miyako quería caer y nunca levantar el vuelo.

Hikari dejó escapar una sonrisa, contra sus labios. Después volvió a mirar el techo, que de pronto parecía apagado.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Tú sí lo estás? —preguntó Miyako.

—Siempre lo he estado. Solo no quería que tú te arrepintieras.

—Pues calla. Ven y bésame.

Y eso hizo. Las aguas se volvieron más densas y las tragaron y tragaron. No tocaron fondo, porque no había ninguno. Los peces de colores les hicieron cosquillas, los tiburones las asustaron, pero siguieron mezclando el aire de sus pulmones y se dejaron arrastrar por la marea. Felices.

* * *

Aquí el segundo regalito. Espero de verdad que te haya gustado, lo he escrito con todo mi cariño, te mereces cosas muy especiales en tu día. Sé que aún no es 8 de noviembre allí, pero mañana no creo poder subirlo y aquí ya han dado las doce. Espero que todos los deseos que has pedido a las velas de cumpleaños se te cumplan, y que cada año sea más feliz que el anterior. ¡Felicidades!


End file.
